


Ren's friend was..... a VAMPIRE?!?!

by Vampirelady93



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Good Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, Minor Ren Lie, Smart Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirelady93/pseuds/Vampirelady93
Summary: Ren didn't know his teacher was a vampire when he was young boy before his father died begged his teacher will taking him away from his townhome been attacked by stronger grimm after he grow up with his teacher Ross Light he learned how a fight in Hunterman.But, Ren learned how horror truth story of happened about his teacher from her secrets.....
Relationships: Lie Ren/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry for about this grammar wasn't good, but I'll try my best to do it when I'll write about vampire Ross Light. I'll tell you about this._

_Ross's voice is like that_ **"Hello, everyone. I'm Ross..."** _was her vampire voices in like different when she'd speak in same voice, but she don't speak in human voice in vampire language when she can read many language from different races Faunus and Grimms, something because she is very smartest vampire and learn easily.  
  
Ren's voice is like "_Hello, Everyone. I'm Ren..." _was his human voice in like that, but he don't understand some language when he listened to hard speak in language because he don't see nothing just word from different language sounds. He is still human and slowly understand sometime when he grow up with Ross._

_Ross's age is unknown, but like 17 or 18 years old of this young beautiful body as been immortal to never able dead, but can able sleep for very long times when she can hear some sound about someone enter in her mansions to scares anyone never come back again because she don't like human close to her when she lost her family was murder by human before she was young child. Yes, she can grow up in different age what she wanted it from her vampire forms can change, but her age never change it when she'll be awaken in her true vampire someday. Oh, I'll let Ross speak you in different questions.  
  
Ross look at you as sighed a bit "_ **Some vampire pureblood is half blood in different race and Faunus from parent's blood or turned it when unknown vampire blood carry in ancestors family clan or making some human don't able turn into a vampire because carry 1/9 vampire blood when family never forget it or forgetting about the past of family turn into disappeared it, But some human will be jealous when they cares about power or greedy who want to steal it from you because they want to be better vampire than human's blood of pureblood never change it who you are. we're some vampire ancestors in the past years to watched at you when we know that was horror sad and been there for your family. We'd not able to protect you in your side when we'll leave you to watch you one day because you'd never knew it... "**

_Ross and her kinds vampire be different when the clan are dangerous vampire having strongest and smartest mind when some spying on human and Faunus having a wars plans when they'd never knew about vampire was just story legend for many many years because vampire are good hiding in everywhere like a ghost or something animals you'd never knew it as you are their prey for their hunger of blood. some child and adult went to missing in many day of years to never been found, right? Human and Faunus will never knew it when they'll be **DEAD** in skeleton or dust, maybe in drown where lake or sea. Vampire are so dangerous different, but Darkest Clan of Vampire pureblood in Darkness and Lightness Clan of Sunlight, Ross can able outside in daylight when she's a fully vampire to able eat some human food be allergies she don't like it and drink red sodas or strawberry juice when she's be 21 under because she don't drink real vampire blood can drunk make more greedy. Darkest Clan are greedy and dangerous as not able to outside of daylight, but like outside of nighttime in dark everywhere to attack it, and didn't able eat human food, but drink blood. Lightness clan will protect humanity from evil Vampire in the beginning for long times ago, but change it to forgetting everything. They become legend to forgetting everything after every vampire will turn into dust and sleep of dead having nothing blood of sharing human from Humanity's duty. Ross is only last vampire as know her family was murdered by human listened to lie from Hunter Vampire who want every human blood was just rumors of untruth to lied it before she'd not able there for you when she'll be disappear... But, she didn't know what mean it from Human and Faunus she'd never seen it before when she was sleep in many years because she was awaken by Ren's father you read it yes. _

Ross nodded it " **She is right, We'd never knew it when I'm a vampire as I can be half human to bite human or Faunus's blood be sharing and bonding to follow my loyal I'd not disloyalty it when I'll protect it in my life before someone changed me to help it. Ren Lie will grow up when he learn it or not, but he will having new future when I'll leave him alone with his new friend caring him because I'll go sleep one someday to be dust for forgetting. "**

_Ross Light will not allow to having a relationship or heir pureblood when the Vampire rules when she will be trouble by human saw it and learned the truth about vampire after she will be dead by Vampire elder, and punish her in different location to NEVER been found it where at. Yes, Vampire can spell magic like wizard and witch be different as they have element power in gift special different dangerous than before. Vampire didn't like it when Human will find it to find somewhere after some human get trouble to become evil vampire having erase human memories of everything to rebirth of new vampire life. Royalist clan having different as royal vampire can change human will remember human memories when turned vampire pureblood be half, But Vampire language are very secrets to never knew what like it than Earth language as Vampire are BORN on Earth in first beginning when some vampire don't understand it but change it to be different. Vampire have promised to GOD allow not let them do it when they follow the rules from Satan get too late to create it as Satan get first human boy's blood be pureblood vampire immortal, but God knew it was his plan can do evil when good Vampire will protect it in the Hell gate to not let them outside as stay in dark underground to never seen human before it as one day. Vampire are very strong smartest to do it for good plan to destroy it._

_I know you didn't like it, you'd never knew it when good story I don't use horror word or some words, but I'll do it when I'll update some chapters. Ren be nine years old as he'll stay with Ross when he is just young boy will not understand it as he will do it. Next chapter Ren's turn soon as I'll write sometime._   
  
_Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

Ren was about be eight years old as he walk with his mother to the street and asking her about his birthday for be nine soon when his father come back form his battle "I want to know Papa come back from the outside, But, I don't understand why Papa went to outside for every early morning and night?"   
  
His mother smiled softly and look down at her son "Well, when you'll understand one day after Papa take you to the outside, Son."   
  
Ren frowned a bit but nodded at his mother "Okay, Mama... I wish Papa have a day off from that outside." He feels his jealous about the outside taking his father don't have a time spent with himself, but he have no right to be jealous about his father told him.

He remember that story about Hunterman and Huntress, Grimms and something he knows it, but one night when his father was too late to get injured arm and leg from an accident fall down into somewhere "That is month now... Papa is changed now. I wish that day be same.... " 

His mother sighed a bit as know Ren didn't understand it but he been confused at that age about her husband was injured badly from an accident 'Honey told me we don't tell him when we have a secrets about someone is very real one vampire... was just legend story they knew it before 

**_Li walking with the group to find somewhere from Grimm hiding outside, but he fall down into the hole of grass and get creaked into the broken roof "Uh.... Ow... That is really hurt... " He groaned as get up from ground to look up at two hole of roofed "Whoa... Look like that is really old roof. But, Look like it's be city abandoned.. Huh? No.. Look like a Mansion..." He look somewhere in the darkness mansion as he walk to the hallway and didn't know what is it about junk stuffed, he checked to the library look biggest than he thought "Whoa! Look like it's be royal mansion! look like... 2019? It's been thousands now.. " He heard some sound like a creak and look around at empty somewhere... He have carefully to look somewhere... he walk to find exit from somewhere in different way he didn't know where, but stopped it as look at the picture of beautiful woman sitting on the throne chair as she having sliver hair long and red ruby eyes look sadness.. "She look beautiful... but she is sadness so much... I wish she could having a good day with her family in rebirth from this."_ **

**_He heard it from unfamiliar voices "Yeah, but rebirth isn't freedom for me when I was never reborn in that body just like you." he look around at some woman having LONGEST hair everywhere on the ground and wall as shock in widened "WHO ARE YOU?!?"  
  
The woman smirked a bit as opened her only glow red with mess long haired "I'm a just ghost in thousand years... I'll feed you.... with your delicious blood!!!!" she saw that man passed out of shocked on the ground before she sweatdropped at his unconsciousness.... _ **

**_Lie was about waking up from his shock of passed out and groaned "UHh... My head get dizzy... wait.. that woman!? huh? Where I am?" He look somewhere in the unfamiliar rooms he was lying on the bed and check a mirror about himself look okay... "I don't understand she don't take my blood?"  
  
The ghost woman opened door and look at him "No. I don't take your blood from you because I just want you to get out of my mansion to never come back and forget about myself. "  
  
He surprised at that woman but confused about that words "Uhh... Is it true you are alive from fake a ghost lived here?"   
  
the woman fall down on the ground from that question and sweatdropped "No, you idiot! I"m a thousand years old who lived in this mansion after moon turn creaked into two moon! "   
  
The warrior chinese blinked a bit as point at her from the doors she know mean it as let she said it "Yes, that picture is really ME. " He sweatdropped at confused more about her words how she been alive in thousand years, is she really human or just ghost?   
  
She sighed as her hand claw into her hair from messing to become her phony high tie and show her face look beautiful young "Just take a mirror to myself."   
  
He blinked as take a mirrors to show herself was there in same times "you are not a ghost.... But, you are old woman than like 90 years old... I'm so confused much right now..."  
  
The woman looked at himself and sigh a bit and sit on chair (air) in flying "I'm not really a ghost or something, but I'm undead in dark age to never grow up for very long time ago to mean... I'm a VAMPIRES to sucks the neck for blood be my food where I'd been a monster." She open her mouth as her teeth has four fangs grow up and her eyes started glow red   
  
He surprised at that woman was a VAMPIRE..... "A vampire.... I'd thought it was just legend... you are real vampire.... When you get blood to make you alive?"   
  
She fall down on the ground and sweatdropped again "................ I'm a half human, Thank you idiot!"   
  
Li sweatdropped as not understand what he said it, but look down at his arms bleeding on bandages "Did you saved my life from that? Ah, rude of myself... My name is Li Ren. Are you?"  
  
She look at him and nodded a bit "........ Ross Light. "_ **

Au cooked the food for dinner before she know that story from her husband told her about something 'Miss Ross is really real vampire never drank blood before when she was sleeping in very long times, like she said it, but I don't understand herself so much... ' when Ren was sleep in the nighttime after she met herself as she was surprised like her husband was, but understand at Ross's identify was deep secrets to not want human know it vampire was so monster than Grimms.. 'she look alone... Oh we forget ask how old her was.' 

Ren playing draw on the paper and smiles softly, look around at the door opened "Ah, Papa! Miss Light!" He runs to hugged his father's stomach and bows at Ross smiled it 

Li smiled it as patting his head "We're home. Miss Light have to go back where she belong..."   
  
Ren frowned deeply "Why not!? I don't want she go back! she'd need us of here!"   
  
his father sighed as his knee down on the ground "I know you are.. Our people don't agree Miss Light be here to kicked her out from here. She will visit here for your birthday, okay?"   
  
Ross nodded at the young boy and look at him **"I promise I'll come here again, okay?** " her pink finger to himself 

the young boy frowned with sadly, but nodded at herself and his pinky finger on her "Promise. Please don't forget come back to us again.. I miss you so much..." he hugged her tightly and really like her so much when she was there for him many times before he wasn't jealous anymore to love her.   
  
She smiled as hugged young boy back tightly and look at his parent " **I will not forget, young boy. Au, Li... I thank you for help me so much. I know about everything I'll stop it from Darkness, I promise you, Li..** "  
  
Au smiled but surprised "Oh! I forget to ask you.. I'd like to ask you." she look down at her son walk to his rooms as know he'll be broken hearts 

she blinked a bit but nodded at herself " **Sure... Go ahead to ask me**."  
  
The mother closed her eyes and take a breath deep, look at vampire lady "Wil you take our son be your student when he'd grow up be Huntman before we'll be dead someday, I know my husband having a hard time to fight Grimm be very strong than before, we don't know what happened before.. I know you are good vampire, I want you take our son one day as he'll stay with you when he still understand you someday."   
  
Ross was shocked as not believe what his mother said it, but look down with sadly.... " **I understand.... But, I don't wish that for your death to making your son will be broken hearts... But, I'll trying my best to take care of your son someday...** " She bows at them after disappeared one day turn into weeks she'd never come back to his birthday... 

Ren's age become nine years old in half years now as he missed his first friend Ross was disappeared to never come back, he asked his mother about his father's coming home soon for need something she said yes, she give card to him, he runs to store for buying his father be happy, but saw some beautiful rose look red "..... Miss Light... I miss you.."   
  
But, something with wrong happened when Grimm Nuckelavee attcked the town Kuroyuri and killed all people was too late when Ross runs to the town has fire everywhere, but saw Li carry his son on his back after kicked tentacle away from them as the warrior shouted at her names "Ross!" she carry them up on her arms to jump high in air to flying faster to the hills, shocked at Li's stomach bleeding to ask her for taking his son away from him   
  
Ross shake her head and speak language, but he shake his head "No, Ross... It's late for me... Grimm got me in Darkness blood be trapped.... Take care of my son... " He fall down into her arms and smiles last time   
  
She shocked as teared down on her cheeks from her eyes and holding Ren close, growled at that grimm Nuckelavee one time she'd never forget what Grimm did took her innocent friend from her. " **One day I'll teach him to kill you for his parent and his people someday."** she disappeared with Ren into dust away from the wind.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Ren was sitting on the rock and hugged his legs softly as feel like he's alone without his parent in that night of Nuckelavee took his people's life away from him in his townhome been destroyed it..... "Mama... Papa... " He cried softly on his cheeks and watched at the lake.. 

_Ren was about waking up in different rooms look famously rooms like a richest he don't tell it as he get down from the bed and look somewhere to see some toy and book he'd never seen it before as not understand what english or some language in manga and children's book (1929) been very oldest, but look at stuffed bear look soft as he picked it to cuddle with that stuffed bear help him feel better than alone. He hear it from the creaked door opened was Ross stand front of Ren "Miss Light... Where I am?"  
  
_ _She frowned a bit as walk to him and her knees down on the ground, look at young boy " **You are in my mansion, young boy... But, Nuckelavee murdered your family and people, destroyed your town... I do not know that grimm before when he found it for been hunger to took their lives.. I'm not sure what happened to that grimm was disappeared... your father asked me to took you away from this place....was his last wish."**_

_He'd been broken hearted when he remembered that night before he saw his parent last time when he was with his mother on dinner time and waiting for his father come home from night missions after he was injured to saw his father's face and speak in last time he don't understand what he said it after he was unconsciously in that time as remember that word from his late father "Be brave, son. Don't be scared and stay strong. Okay?" he look down at his dagger from his father giving to Ross when he was that unconscious "Papa... Mama... is really dead?"  
  
_ _Ross closed her eyes and stand front of him behind " **Yes.. I'd not lied to you with my life, Young boy. But, your mother asked me to want to know if you will become a Hunterman like your father's dream wanted to be like that badly because he want to know you can do it when you grow up like your father was hunter outside. I'll teach you how a fight more than your father was..."**_

_He was so scared to not understanding what she mean it, but look down with sadly as didn't know what saying to her word pushing him down after look up at the vampire lady "Is that okay for few day I'd need alone time?"_

_She nodded as stand up and bows a bit " **As you wish it, young boy. I'll be there when you calls me in you need it."**_

He remembered that day was two day now as he hugged stuffed bear closely and look at the waterfall look beautiful "I'd miss you, Mama and Papa..." He'd made a new grave by herself helped him to made his parent's grave chinese language as he look down with thinking about something his word "....... I'm not sure what I'd doing to make be Hunterman... I didn't know how to do it about fight or something... " He didn't understand so much for what his parent's words and been confused what the adult talking about something... "   
  
She walk to him and touch on his small shoulder " **I'll help you to learn how study a fight, but, First I'll teach you to how speak in language you need it than Chinese, young boy. "  
  
  
** Ren blinked in surprised at her words, but nodded at understand it as he need an help to grow up "I understand it, Miss Light... Please call me... Ren. How could I'll name you, Miss Light?"   
  
She blinked a bit as look at her soon student " **............ Anything you call me you like it, Ren. "**

Young boy smiled softly as thinking about nickname "Měinǚ... That's okay for call you?"   
  
Ross blinked a bit as know what that word mean 'Beauty' from Chinese language, but nodded at him as look at Ren happily with his first time after some month later as Ren learned to speak in different english and Faunus language she helped to speak it, he having a trouble understand at language he don't know what mean it after he getting grow up in slowly day as he learn how to fight in martial arts with Ross, but He lost it in many times when Ross'd never dodge to pick his feet up into roll of circle on the ground because she's good at fight in the martial of every dojo as she'd never told him about her vampire fight in martial before she remember how human can fight in different martial arts. 

Ren sighed softly as not understand how his master was good at fight "I didn't understand how you'd never dodge or fight with me, Mêinü?"  
  
she look down at him was sitting on the ground and shrugged with her shoulder " **Well, I didn't hit you because you are still young nine years old, Ren. When you get older as you will get strong than you thought it as your body having some sore to hard moving from muscles getting strong soon in someday. But.. You'll be fifteenth year old when I'll leave you to outside travel to Beacon Academy before you'll be seventeen in right time. "  
  
**

Ren was shocked at her word and grabbed her hand "I don't want to be alone! I'd need you be there in my side.. Please.. I don't be alone without you because you'd helped me so much, I'd need you in my life..."   
  
She frowned a bit as her knees down on the ground and look at him " **I know, Ren. But, I'll have a missions when they'd need my help to fight Grimms like you lost your parent. You'll be safely in Beacon Academy when you'd learn how fight with some people be your new friend you'll learn how as they'll care you be friendship, you'd need any help when you'll call my real name in right time I'll be there for you sometime. Do you know where we lived here?"  
  
** He shake his head and look at her when she stand up front of himself as her finger pointing to the mountain triple front of waterfall look giant " **That's where I lived in there when you will come here for need any help or just come home in right time, Ren."** He blink in surprised, but look up at her and hold her hand "I want to look everywhere, please? I'd never been outside for long time. "   
  
  
She nodded as look at Ren getting excited after he went to inside the mansion for changing his clothing when he come back to see her to ready for outside, while later as she took him outside in first time where in the forest look beautiful about plant and animal look different he'd never seen before as she speak about some good plant and flower she show him as like learning about lesson of plant was medicine made it when some people get sick after she talk about flower and plant be different poison he don't use it as he'd remember that in his memory he'd never use it, but listened to her talking about something when he'll grow up.   
  
Ren look at his teacher and smiled it "You're an amazing, I'd never thought you were like teacher talking about heal from plant and flower I'd have no idea! A dojo, lesson language, learn how healing, how learn cook, and understand it how kind of people when they'd be different mood! I'd want to be like you!"  
  
Ross chuckled softly as look at the waterfall, but frozen when she senses presences about one strong grimm come out of the forest as Lionmountain Grimm " **Grimm... Go hide, Ren."** She walk to Grimm close   
  
Ren look scared as didn't move, but listen to her voice when he run to hide the tree behind "No, that monster is so strong! You don't beat it, you need weapon!"   
  
The vampire lady smiled as waved a bit " **Watch at me closely, okay?"** He was confused to not understand it, but watch at herself with his worried 

Ross was jump in back twist when Lionmountain Grimm hitting with itself paws on the ground broken after she used aerial to hitting itself face away from the ground, but he back flip to trying bite her in the mouth as she grabbed his mouth opened as he was just shocked how she was strongest woman grabbed it... she held it up from the ground without touch as she throw grimm into the sky " **How so easy of grimm was just weak."  
  
** Ren didn't believe what he saw it as shocked at his master was so stronger "Unbelieve.... " He look down at his hand and nodded to understand it now as he'll be strong like her was so strong huntress he think she's strong Huntress was his favorite idol now. 

After seven years later as he'd turn seventeen before he left at fifteen year old when he saw his master Ross in the mansion to leave it in his alone travel to learn how fight Grimm before he remember how to calm down with his first Semblance when he was awaken in nine years from his rooms every night he'd having hard time, as he not having to see his master for two years now as he know his master having a missions she don't tell it when he'll be ready after he was sitting on seat and calm down with his quiet day, but heard it from few girl speak in loud bubbly and unbothered to making him feel like he was annoying, but he calmed down with his semblance as closed his eyes and thinking about his master 'I miss her... I miss her... I really want to see her badly... I'll promise I'll finish that school to make her proud one day... ' He feel like he's in love with her in first time as he don't see her so much when he turned twelve as he was taller than her height now when he saw her beautiful red deep eyes like a cat eyes "..... Red of Cat eye... huh... " He speak in chinese language without people understand it, but heard it from two girl talking about him look hottie and handsome by the pink haired girl talking louder to her new crush "Great.... She have a crush on me. No way she'll be my type as she's loudest girl." He speak in frowned chinese language as can read their language as thank to Ross teached him how many language he can remembered it after he stand up to walk away from the girls alone   
  
  
He look at the window about soon Beacon Academy look nice than he thought "Master, you were right... I'll be there to go home with you someday." He know he don't use her real name when she can hear it, as smile softly a bit as look up at the cloud. 

* * *

Now what do you think about this? seven years ago as I'll not tell you when one only chapter was just beginning after you'll be surprises soon.~ 

Reviews? 


	4. Chapter 4

Ren was just surprised when he'd listened to the principal talking about lesson of fighting grounds and different Grimm be unknown when some Hunterman and Huntress can find it to protect the town from the battle and how together group about be four partner of friendships can understand each as how be leader 

He sighed a bit as not believe what the principal said it as speak in Chinese language "Oh, dear. How could I'll join to the three people I'd not know stranger about my ages? I guess so, not hurt a bit.. " He think about something in his mind after they entered into the forest of grimm front of the school to find different.

The pink haired girl peeked out to found her new crush handsome Chinese look hotties than she thought "Oh my, he look hottest... calmed... quiet... delicious so much~ I want him be mine and my knight will follow my duty~" she licked her lips and watched at Ren was fighting with grimm snake in the battle giving surprised her getting excited about her type of weak man having hard time "Oooh~ He is good at fight~ Maybe I'll join him for making him is mine.~" She get down as act like sloth and smiled at Ren after her finger poke his nose "Boop"   
  
Ren was surprised in blinked as backward from her fingers, but just smiling at her 'I guess she's just want to have a fun...' He walk away from her alone to find some ways when he was surprised again before she jump to hug him on the behind fall down on the ground ".............."  
  
Nora grinned as hugged his back "My name is Nora Valkyrie! Please let join me, please!~ WE NEED TO FIND NEW FRIEND AND TEAM BE AMAZING!"  
  
He sweatdropped at her bubbly word he don't understand what she talk loudest to hurt his ears, but just ignore it as get stand up and walk with her to find some people can need help or not, she talk in her bubbly word getting weird in different words he don't understand it to just ignore her talking when he used his semblance calming him down from stressing. He saw two people fight to bear grimm after he runs to help them need help it when the blonde guy getting scared to telling them how plan where bear grimm can trap by his ideas when Ren understand to jump fight to StormFlowerDagger to shoot his face, another girl warrior hold her sword cutting on bear's behind after Nora holding her hammer hitting on the top of grimm bear's head get slammed into ground creaked   
  
Blonde guy walk to them and smiled it "Thank you for help us.. My name is Janue Arc, she's Pyrrha Nikos. "  
  
Nora spoke in loudest words as look happily at them "DO YOU NEED ANY STRONG TEAM LIKE US, JANUE? WE'LL LOOKING FOR TEAMS BE FOUR TOGETHER LIKE THAT AND WE'LL FIND SOME STUFF OR ADANDONED PLACE!!!~~~ "  
  
Ren and two student sweatdropped at her bubbly word they don't understand it, but just nodding at Nora's word was confused loudest.   
  
few hours later as Ren and the team walking somewhere to find abandoned place but another team found in first as they went to there and look at four girl after two girl running to hugged Nora in excited mood than before as Ren sweatdropped and speak in chinese language "Great... three sister are so annoying so much for loudest... "   
  
Jaune blushing red on his cheeks as never seen the white haired look beautiful girl and wear blue dress look mature as think she's his types, but Pyrrha feel jealous a bit as know he don't look at her because she know he like short girl as she is taller than him..   
  
Ren look at Pyrrha as understand how she feel about that blonde guy "Poor her... I think I understand that before when Ross not look at me... "   
  


_**Flashback~~** _

_Teen Ren runs to see his best friend and teacher "Měirén! I'd have an amazing news about something I'd made it!" The white haired phony tied up and her face was hiding in shadow he'd hard to remember about her face look like, but he remember her eyes was beautiful red eyes " **What is it, Ren?"** He smiled as he speak in his language about different spell about twin clone of himself like a spirt ghost after fight each in the training to giving his best friend surprised "Well? Did we did right?"   
  
She smiled from her surprised as walk to himself " **Yes you did amazing job for learned how use magic to protect yourself when Grimm will get mistake attack you someday. I'm very proud of you, Ren."** She kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly a like a mother's hugging he know but he feel like different in his ages.   
  
He frowned it when he'd turn eleven years old as look at his best friend pushing him away from her before he feel like she not want to close her or something wrong with herself he don't understand it when she used patting on his head many time after she smiled many times at himself "she don't tell me about herself so much... maybe she will be tired. " He went to outside of forest he loved that place where Ross took him when he was young, he closed his eyes as speak in one language he know it to use spirt clone of himself after they fight in training somewhere to leave Ross alone for a while when he get back soon in dawn after he look up at the sky getting dark soon "I guess I get ready go back to the mansion."   
  
He went to the mansion and look somewhere for finding his best friend, but saw Ross was sleeping on the crouch and hold flashlight to close seeing her face was....  
_

_**Flashback went to** _ **disappeared**

Ren was snapped in surprised when Nora's voice of louder at him "REN, ARE YOU THERE!? WE HAVE TO LEAVE FROM HERE AND GETTING HUNGRY NOW!" He frowned at her words but he nodded at her as follow the team and other 'I don't remember her face so much when we were inside the mansion, hard to see her face in dark everywhere... ' He look at short girl's cape look beautiful red 'red... like her eyes in my memory I'd keep thinking about her all days... I miss her...' He think in his though after they went to place when the principal talked about something as the team RNJR now and team RWBY can doing amazing jobs for together as Ren crossed his arms and look away from Nora's face was happily at him. 'I guess I was too late when I was thinking about her so much..... ' 

a week later as Ren moved to dorm room of team sharing as he sighed heavily and talk to Pyrrha about something he understand it and know Nora and Jaune are some crazy goofy mood to having fun romance crush someone they liked it as Ren and Pyrrha sigh with sweatdropped same time at the two annoying. He went to the library and find some history book for studying when the class will start tomorrow in first day before he was fight with his new team in training different somewhere.. but he was just wrong about that before his team was just LAZY to doing nothing when Pyrrha read book of weapon, and Jaune talk how romance in his trying and Nora crawl on the wall like a sloth somewhere "Oh boy... I'd get better to go library now from the group are so lazy..." He speak in chinese tone of stress a bit as went to the library for everyday later. 

Ren listened to the teacher talking about lesson of Grimm and Huntress, Hunterman how they'll be.. as somewhere about spell and weapon, Semblance of different gifts from some body when get gifts. He learned how about this, but was confused about his teacher talk about.... A VAMPIRES. "Excuse me, What is a vampire?" 

The Teacher smiled a bit as look at Ren "It's meaning a UNDEAD of bodies as thirsty for blood from the neck of our throat because we're going to be dead." Ren shiver in fears from surprises of that voice sound like a greedy "Vampire are a monster who attack you sometime when Vampire look like us be different when they'd been hiding in everywhere, but they'd been watched at us from location they'd following. Vampire have a red eyes like a glow and fangs like a long for teeth to attack your necks for sucking your blood. two thousand years ago as Vampire are real, but they're died as turned into dust to never come back each again because we are Hunter as how you'll be Hunterman and Huntress pureblood will have a right know it as We'd never knew what kind of Vampire look like it or not, I know Vampire are legend story by my _ancestors were Hunter Vampires as Killer Vampire for good after Vampire need dies in first._

Ren was surprised at that as sound like a interesting story about Vampire... but he feel like something wrong with himself 'But, I don't understand why I feel like I'm scared about something like that?' as he look at the teacher talking about some vampire

"Vampire are hiding in underground of darkness where they'd been belonged to DARK was their favorite in. COLD. and FEAR. will follow your hunger to feed you... They'd been watched at you in their shadow follow you when ready in right time wasn't matter what they'd be waiting. No one know it, but we know we'd never seen vampire is real for two thousand years now before two moon are born. Vampire gender are matter what look like, but no one know. We will find some where Vampire's mansion or castle be there in underground for long long time ago as we'd find some travel find some Vampire's old treasure and gold in the very beginning they having richest, we'll have some museum giving us a lot of money to be famous someday~ But, no one know what happened to Vampire before they were disappeared or just sleep. That's why we are going to be Hunter Vampire as Hunterman and Huntress will protect them and Faunus from EVIL Vampires." The teacher talk in excited tone about greedy of treasure and gold in their dream, but Ren don't understand it as remember Ross was rich when she giving money to Ren did good job in his training room... he shake his head and feel like something's wrong with him from the Teacher talking about Vampire he'd never understand it. 

The teacher put about eleven book of vampire on the desks and look at the class "Join me when you'll understand it as you'd share it and you don't want to join it, it's your choice." He watched at them pick one book and them don't want it, but Ren picked one book and said "I'll borrow it for week when I'll think about something I can join or not. See you later in weeks." 

Ren went to the hallway and saw the paper about prom "What's that?" He read it about two partner can dance for fun and be king and queen of great dance "...... Two partner... Maybe I'll ask her... " He walk to the hallway from this photo on the walls after Nora look at this photo and getting excited "He'll ask me soon!!~~ YES~~!! I don't wait it~~~!!!" 

* * *

Oof~ Next chapter about fun prom soon and Vampire lesson?~   
  
Reivews?


	5. Chapter 5

Ren was walking to the hallway from the library, but he look at the TV news about new hero woman been unknown " _She called An Guardian Angel as she was very beautiful lady with gray wings like a feathers everywhere in dust, or maybe like a flower. Is it she really Huntress? Or just new Hero? No one knows about herself when she was like a disappeared everywhere from the battle within Grimms. Where could she'll be there in here or travel? "_ The picture of blurry about someone with large wings look familiar he'd seen it as his eyes narrowed close.... the picture was a _woman with a white haired longer and angel large wings, carrying her swords in her right hands after her only eyes was glow red in light like blurry._ He was surprised at this TV "That is..... " 

He covered his mouth as surprised more at this TV finished from the picture of someone look familiar he remembered, but this face was dark in blurry to hard see it in the night "Měirén... That is really you?" He whispers in chinese language as shock in widened eyes, want to know about happened to his best friend and Master... for few years now when he saw her last time as she went to outside for missions he don't remember that words she speak in different language. "Měirén... I really want to see you... How could I'll be without you when I'd need you in my side? I don't want to be alone..." He look at the two moon as seen her face was hiding shadow in her eyes, but just smiles softly at himself. He walk away from the window and thinking about this memory.... 

~ **Flashback~**

_Young Ren was threw back on the walls and groaned in pain when he was fight to the battle doll like a puppet "That is really hard to beat! I don't beat it... I'm a weak..."_

_Ross walk close to himself as her hand touched on his small shoulder, look down at himself " **No, you aren't a weak... But, You do miss some weak in different body you don't know what mean it. Watch it.."** She walk to the puppet body when itself puppet trying attack her closely, but her hand hitting on the right shoulder to lows hitting on the stomach after her kicked up in air to the puppet's jaws " **That's how weak to hit where the shoulder and stomach when you kick on the jaws for surprise attacks. Now you can do it."**_

_Ren was surprised as saw Ross doing amazing teaching him how do fight it, but nodded it as get ready to fight with the puppet like doing it from Ross, like he did it to beat the puppet "I did it! You are amazing teacher I'd have it! " He jump in excited as hugged her closely as look up at her face in dark shadow with smiling as patting on his head. After a weeks later as he walk to see Ross again "Měirén... What do I doing for my birthday on this saturday?"  
  
Ross look around at young boy be 15 years old soon as smiled it " **You'll see it when you have amazing birthday you'll find it, I'll take you to outside for the restaurants you want it, okay?"** He was very surprised at her words in first time to outside when he want to see it badly because he learned how fight it and become stronger now "Yes! I don't wait it! I'll fight in the training room!" He runs to the training room for getting excited as think he having a date with his best friend at the restaurants on his birthday as he don't wait to telling her how he feeling about herself soon he's in love with Ross._

_After saturday later as Ren yawned softly from his sleeping in late night, but forget about his first date with Ross and walk to the ways, but saw herself wear different outfit about white shirt and black skirt long, look like a bad girl "What's about this clothing, Měirén?" He asked it_

_Ross chuckled softly as walk to him and kisses his cheeks " **That is your birthday today, remember? Happy Birthday Ren."** She carrying the cake lotus look like a real flower she made it as know his favorites when he eating someday, look at Ren was surprised at this day when he runs to the way where he entered into his rooms making her chuckling soft as know he forgetting... but she knows she hating to tell him about that for ready to leave him alone in the mansion... _

_Ren runs to see her and wear his normal chinese outfit "Sorry! I forget about that day today, Měirén. Can we going outside?" He look at his best friend chucking make him blush in embarrassed when he was just happy after she walk to the door outside with him to the town about Atlas He'd never seen beautiful town after she took him to the restaurants he talked about something he'd never seen it before, but look at herself._

_She ordered the some food for Ren, but not for herself what she wanted it as look at Ren " **Now, Ren. you are 15 years old now as you can go travel to alone how you can fight Grimms and Bandits in the way when you'll see it like I teached you... But, I'll not be there for you because I have a missions. "  
  
  
** Ren was surprised at her words and look worried right now "Bu-!" He was stopped when her hand in air front of himself _

_Ross closed her eyes and her hand down on the table " **I know what I said it, but you are young boy having an adult age soon when you'll understand it. You'll be an adult someday when you have a understanding to be Hunterman what your father wanted it to make you proud of yourself one day. But... I'll be in danger some time when I don't protect you in your age before you were not be ready yet, but you'll can use magic language you'd trying it like I teach you. Oh, I forget about this. That's for you."** She pick up the present to himself and smiled it _

_He was frowned a bit but confused about this present and opened it, gasp in surprised at this chinese a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his new torso and forms a black collar. Along with this, a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes. consists of a pair of fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels.. "How do you know that...? "_

_She smiled a bit as look at him " **Because I know about yourself I know closely like a family for seven years ago as I'd care take of you to help you how fight and learn some language I'd teach you. Now you can name your weapons you like it."**   
_

_He look happily about this present he'd had it "StormFlower. I'll name her StormFlower..." He look up at her surprised face "After you..."  
  
Ross started blushing in deeply and cough in amen, after put the only earring about lotus red to him " **That's for you as I made it for like a walkie talkies into earrings you can talk me anytime you like it. "** she pull her hair up into her right ears wearing her earring lotus red and smiled softly _

_Ren blushed red as look at herself 'So beautiful... ' "I love it so much, Měirén. But, When I'll see you sometime and you'll come to find me?" He asked it as look at herself with his worried about herself be alone in hurt ways he don't know it, but look at herself stand up and walk to outside "Měirén....?"_

_She look around at himself as show her face was beautiful in her peach skin and smiles a bit, her hair brown long on her back and eyes red deep like a cat eyes, skinny body with wearing her outfit 'bad girl' been white shirt and black skirt long " **When you'll feeling lovely as you need to talk me sometime I'll reply you."** She started her wing come out of her back and mess all feather in everywhere with wind inside front of Ren saw it in few second later "W.... What is that? i... Is that gray feather? like.. an angel?" _

_~_ Flashback now~ 

Ren remembered that day where she left it as look at the drawing of herself he saw it "It's been few years now.. I want to see you again, Měirén. " He closed his books and sighed a bit, wished his birthday for his best friend Ross come to see him once time again. He put his book on the desk and pull his blanket cover on himself for getting sleep now. 

Someone took a step on the road from the airship and opened her red eyes, smiled it as look at the Beacon Academy in beautiful night "Well, I'm back, Ren. " She walk into light from the moonlight as show herself been same as her peach skin body and brown haired long on her knees, wearing different blue outfit like a goth black pants, graphic tee blue **shirts** , and red accessories earring on her right ears as hold umbrella on her left shoulder "You'll be surprises soon for your happy again." she speak in human tone as walk to the gate door closed slammed 

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Nora yelled louder in excited for making everyone wake up from the early morning "GOOOOD MORRRNNIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~" 

Ren and the other just surprised with waking up from their sleep in late night and yell in scared "Ah! NORA!" they look at herself shrugged with her shoulder look goofy, Ren sighed heavily as look at the clock six AM "that is early morning... " He speak in chinese language as look tired, but remember that is his birthday today as pull his blanket away from himself. "Look like my birthday today... But, I don't talk to her right now when they're here with me..." He sighed as know his team is tired a bit from morning, maybe he'll find some alone in the way to talk his best friend for not talk her in few years when he was alone to fight with Grimms. 

Jaune yawned a bit from his sleepy eyes and scratch on his head behind "Alright, We'll have to go class now.. *yawns so much* What's today of date? We need to know right now."   
  
Pyrrha show her hand up in air and look at him "I have a training lesson today. "  
  
Nora come out from the celling and look at Jaune "to the skipping class for sleep from the class!!~"   
  
Jaune sighed as seen her many time when he ignore Nora's surprised of everywhere "Alright, Ren?"   
  
He look at him "To class and Library, but I need to be alone in while when the class get finished. that is okay?"   
  
The blonde boy nodded to understand it "Alright, guys. Good luck for all you today, Nora, please don't do that again for surprises." He smiled a bit as walk away from them in the dorm rooms after they'd get ready to going to class soon. 

Ren sighed a bit as walk to his class lesson and walk around to the seat he like being alone, look at the board about the teacher be there in 7:45 am soon as look down at his scroll phone about ready for 30 minute more "I guess I'll talk to her now." He poke his earring lotus and covered it "Měirén? It's me.." He waited for answer from her voice he missed to hear it... But, he was surprised to heard his voice " **Ren? Is that really you?"** He was happily to hear her voice been familiar "Yes, It's me, Měirén. I... I want to know if.." He heard what her voice saying " **For your birthday, right? I know you want to come home on your birthday, but not right now. Maybe I'll come to see you in your hunterman one day. Oh, I have to go. See you soon, Ren. Happy Birthday, my good friend."** the voice was gone from his earring lotus as Ren frowned a bit, but he was happy to hear what she said sound like an sweet voice he liked it "Thanks, Ross... I don't wait to see you soon in someday when I'll become Hunterman."   
  
He is good mood in first time as closed his eyes, didn't wait for be Hunterman soon in someday when he'd get finish, but he was surprised at the clock time ringing about ready to class "Oh my. I guess I was excited to thinking about her so much.." He speak in chinese language as look at the teacher shouted at all student get right time as he look at them "Alright, that is ready for a new student. Come here.." He look around at the door as about someone entered it to surprised Ren in his eye widened right "?!!?!"   
  
Ross smiled a bit as wear school outfit and look at them, bowing at them " **Hello, everyone. I'm Ross Light.** "   
  
Ren didn't believe what he saw her in few years as first time he'd seen her been same years when he was young boy "Měirén?! Is that really you?!" He shouted at her in surprised tone as look at his best friend look up at him " **Yes, That is really me, Ren**." She was surprised when he runs to hug her and chuckled a bit " **Whoa! you really look happy to see me.."**  
  
He hugged her tight and sobbing on her shoulder "Yes! I'm really happy to see you so much! You really surprised me on my birthday! How...? " Ross chuckled softly as patting on his head " **To surprise you for your birthday and become your classroom now.** " Ren was excited to having more time with his best friend as hearing student clapped for him and the teacher clapped it "Oh, you told them for surprise to my birthday. "   
  
She chuckled as patting his back " **Yeah. Get ready for class soon. Where could I sit**?" She asked to the teacher smiled "Everywhere you want to sit it." 

He show his hand up in air and smiled softly "Sit with me! " he look at his friend chucking as she walking with him to his seat after watch at the teacher 'That is my birthday been amazing today!' he talked to her something class when she need an help to understand how she write lesson and math with him in all hours later as he talk to her about somewhere in the school she need to know it   
  
Ross smiled as know he is excited talking about everything when she left to see him was frowned in few years ago " **You look happy so much, what did you doing for that years?"**

He smiled more as look down at herself "Well... I was been busy to fight Grimm and learn how to understand what about all town like you told me, but I understand that when they'd need an help from Hunterman and Huntress will fight it. You were right, Měirén... But, I'm so sorry when I don't talk to you for few years before I don't want to bothing you in your mission I don't know.. But, What are you doing in here?"   
  
Ross understand that as smiled it " **Well, I'm not really sure what I can tell you about this, but I think you'll surprise again. "** She look at Ren look excited mood to want to know about happened as she chuckling softly " **Okay. I'm a spy Huntress as been watched at the** **Villains as called Roman Torchwick as he stolen it from the store. But, some people trying to find me in somewhere when news press will find me. He understand that when I'll come here to be with you as you need help it."  
  
  
** He was surprised at that he don't believe she was really Huntress Spy in this deep secret top like that as grabbed her hand and look at her "That is an amazing! I'd love it to fight with you in training room, I want to be hunterman like you! " She laugh softly as know he is excited so much when he turn into a chibi himself on her arms after patting his head to making him return into his from " **I'd love it. How about join me in my dorm rooms, like old time."** He was happy without his dorm room when Nora's yelled in morning every time "I love it! Oh, I forget to ask you!"   
  
She blinked a bit in confused as look at him " **What is it, Ren?** " He gulped a bit as bows at her "Will you with me to the prom in next weeks, you'll be my first date with me?" 

Ross was surprised at his words, but smiled it as chucking softly " **Yes, I'd love it."** He was surprised more as hugged her up in his arms and dance twirl "Yes!! I'm happy so much!!" She chuckling softly as hold his shoulder when he look happy in his life for few years ago.

Nora was stand front of the wall from the doors and didn't believe what she saw it Ren asked stranger girl for his first prom, not herself what he wanted it, but he look happy in first time she'd saw it.... she feel ache hurt in her heart what she wanted him be her boyfriend... she was anger in hatred about that girl stolen him away from herself as walk away form the doors and them alone "I'm going to kill her.... for stolen my man from me... " 

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Ren was happy in his mood after he walk to the way from the hallway of library as didn't wait for having a fun with his first date to the prom in next saturday, look at the window as look at the broken moon before start song in his tone

_I close my eyes and see her eyes_

_So soft and warm and clear_

_I dream awake of holding her_

_I dream that she's right here_

_I sense in all her silences_

_More than her words could say_

_Don't fight your feelings says my heart_

_A heart I will obey_

_Am I feeling love_

_Am I feeling love can it really be happening to me_

_An I feeling love for sure a most unlikely match_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Implausible and strange_

_Mmm, but one it seems my heart and I refuse to rearrange_

_Am I feeling love can it really be happening to me_

_Am I feeling love_

He look up at the image of his _~~best friend~~_ Ross on the creak moonlight he can see it "I want to know if how you feeling, Ross..." He know he speak in first time about her first names as closed his eyes. He blushed pink on his cheeks and hold his stomach "Am I still in love with her for all years because of myself been there for her all days when I'd kept thinking about herself? I guess I want to spent time with her more... " 

Ren smiled as feel butterfly in his stomach and his heart beating like a melt when he saw his best friend last time at the classroom. He didn't know when his friend Jaune heard it as look at raver haired boy "You really like Miss Light so much, Ren. We'd get better to go store for our date."   
  
He was blushing in redder on his face when he heard his song in love, but look at him "Do you think Měirén will be there with me in the prom soon?"   
  
Jaune blinked a bit, but smiled "Yes, but What's mean that words?"   
  
Ren smiled as crossed his arms after he stand on the walls "It mean... Beauty in chinese language... That's what I nickname her when I was about nine years old for seven years ago."  
  
He laugh softly as walk to him, look at his friend "Do she know that words when you nickname her?" He look at the chinese boy shake his head "Oh my. I'm surprised at you as you really love her so much for nine years ago."   
  
Ren don't stopped blushing red on his cheeks and smiles more "Yeah... I feel like I'm safe with her when she speak in angel voice to calmed me down.. because she made me feel stronger than before. "   
  
The blonde man smiled a bit as never seen Ren look exited in this moods "I see. She look an amazing person I'd heard it from you mentioned her when you were sleeping in our dorm rooms." 

He blushed deeply on his face turned into redder bright right now "Oh my, I'd never thought was that I had a dream about herself so much... Is it that for bad about a dream like that?"   
  
The blonde man chuckled as patting on his shoulder "Nah, you are a just man now as you don't fight your feeling over for her because your heart beating about herself badly you want to tell her badly when right time. Let me tell it. 

_"How could happening be the right woman for me when I'd fallen in love in mistakenly before I saw beautiful woman catches my hearts_

_Would happening be too most likely strong woman refuse love like me a weak man can work hard for win love_

_Am I still unloved to woman I like it? Or something telling me when I could be fall in love with someone I'd used close?"_

Jaune walk in dance to the hallway and show his shield making Ren see on mirror of himself image, but he put his shield on the bed before look up at the celling  
  
" _But, When I will find to the way where some be right or wrong time in my way_

_How could be happening when I still love who someone help me before I want to be there for someone_

_most it could be like that melting when my heart feel like warm in fire for how could I be blind to hardly know about her past_

_But When I will to the happening for trying help someone in the turn of our doing to making someone happiness_

_my heart can telling me when I'll find the truth of ways where I'd searching for some clue in somewhere when right time to making you happy are important belong to me for making me happy_

_Could I will find right woman are stay by my self when I was been blind in my ways because Am I unit unlovely match to someone I know_

Jaune look at himself as blush pink on his cheeks "It's hard to know about woman are match to me because we are weak man, but one day we'll be strong Hunterman someday as we'll protect our important someone are in our life who needed us."

Ren was blinked in surprised, but smiled to nodded it and his hand on his chest where his hearted it "you are right. When the right time to telling me by my heart telling me in someday to see herself.. " He look up to see the moon again..

Ross was in her dorm rooms, but been alone as walk to the window opened and look at the moon and star been beautiful like a sea everywhere before started to song 

" ** _Look at the sky tell me what do you see_**

**_Just close your eyes and describe it to me_ **

**_The heavens are sparking with starlight tonight_ **

**_That's what I see through your eyes_ **

**_I see the heavens each time that you smile_ **

**_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles_ **

**_And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile_ **

**_That's what I see through your eyes_ **

**_That's what I see through your eyes here in the night I see the sun_ **

**_Here in the dark our two hearts are one_ **

**_It's out of hands. We can't stop what we have begun_ **

**_And Love just took me by surprise_ **

**_Looking through your eyes_ **

**_I see a night I wish could last forever_ **

**_I see a world we're meant to see together_ **

**_And it is so much more than I remember_ **

**_More than I remember_ **

**_More than I have known_ **

**_Here in the night I see the sun_ **

**_Here in the dark our two hearts are one It's our of our hands. We can't stop what we have begun._ **

**_But... looking through your eyes are lies... after you'll find the truth will destroy me someday to leave me_ **

**_How could be happening Am I falling in love most match to someone I love_ **

**_Am I still unlovely in match to someone I like in the future_ **

**_could human will changing future love for a monster like me as love will be true like in the dark our hearts are one in the sun?_ **

**_I see a sun of person will melted my heart keep all I falling love with someone I known hard_ **

**_Could I will bring your pure hearted from you when I make you be mine forever into the deep night of sea I see you in the hand of love_ **

**_How monster fall in love made by human's happiness like that in the many years in the sun I see you in through right before you now_ **

**_Or Am I unfit in your life when you were there with me I see you in the sun of night I though looking you._ **

**_Am I still not belong to you in your way when you could grow up where I stand alone._ **

**_I share nobody.. Stands on its own_ **

**_Reaching for the sky_ **

**_I stand alone Hunterman and Huntress could see me by Ren though looking me, not a person like him, not a woman, not anything What I am._ **

**_I share my world with no one else all by myself_ **

**_I stand alone with myself in the world are just beginning where my lovely human be safe I protect in my still life belonged to himself."_ **

She teared on her cheeks and look up at the moonlight where Ren been her image when he was young boy to grow up for seven years she'd raise him to be strong like her, but she was scared to him will find the truth of herself be a monster fall in love with him when he was young teenage look handsome... **"How could I fall in love with mortal human like you when you'll find out about myself been a monster like that? I'm not a Huntress or person what he'd seen in his thought..."**

* * *

I made some song, but I copied it from movies called the thief and the cobbler, and Quest for camelot in song list. some music I made it. Thank you.. 

Reviews? 


	8. Chapter 8

Ren and his friend Jaune went to the store from the Academy, he look at Jaune as frowned a bit in worried tone "How could I'll wear outfit look funny? I'd thought I was wear that chinese outfit... " 

He blinked a bit, but chuckled softly "Well, You'll not wear that outfit because prom needs tuxedo be different colors and dress for beautiful like a tale fairy, Ren."   
  
Ren raised his eyebrows in confused a bit "What do you mean about tale fairy? " The blonde boy blinked a bit but smiled it "Let me tell you in song, Ren." He cough in amen as started song   
  


_"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, a every princess was born in all kingdom, her skin was pure as snow in colors race._

_her hair was beautiful colors as day and night in different day. They called them Princess of Fairy Tales._

_Probably because that was the most pretentious name in many list for what the charming prince will have a true love of kiss.. The royal King and Queen want to make safe princess as their beautiful pure hearted of warming person._

_One day later as a villain will curse for what the royal did it or something though in the just past of untruth, after the prince who having fall in love with beautiful lady isn't most what their_ _secret identity will turn into a princess what the prince thought was like a God's gifts in wisdom love was born._

_I see a light in love was like a born, I seeing in the day what I'd thought in heavens where how I feel like warm in my hearts._

_That's how I seeing someone who having a beautiful smiles and song for me in the day_

_How could I seeing you in the dark of everywhere I'd find you in the ways when I'll be your true love._

_The princess is most beautiful like you in the day or night matter what you are as you are my beauty in my hearted following you for want to love you badly._

_How could I make you are mine when you are my princess made me feel like a born into better person you made me in this way because of that was most love for making us stronger_

_Could I'll be fall in love with beautiful princess like you as most real beautiful princess can show love or just shy to showing love_

_Happening that I'll love you in no matter in the ways I care about you_

_I'll marry you as help you in the new future way I don't matter what I'll be as I'd can anything for your beautiful Love I wanted it more than_

_I'll be matter what I'll be there for you as I want your pretty smiles for you."_

Ren was smiled as listened to his song was awesome about true love of Princess's pure are beautiful touch on his hearts "That's beautiful song, I guess you are right. Maybe I'll tell her at the prom how I'd feel it."

Jaune was hiding embarrassed in the public when he used song for his friend as smiled "That's amazing! You can tell her how you feel it when you don't fight your feeling been hiding for love her you need it. You can do it as you are brave someday you still understand one day."   
  
Ren smiled as thinking about Ross in his memories many years when he was young boy, look somewhere for new tuxedo outfit be better, but he found it as pick it "I think I found it for this good as she'll like it. I don't wait to see her beautiful herself soon.. "   
  
After saturday later as Ren feel like his heart beating fast and blush red on his cheeks "What do I doing here as waiting for Měinǚ will come here soon?" He asked his friend Jaune about someone he'd want to know in his worry tone. 

He patting on his shoulder and look at himself "She'll come here soon. Oh, I think I saw her in just now." He point at herself just entered from the doorstep 

Ren was gasped in surprised what he saw it.... Ross was wearing her black gothic dress like a Elegant gothic jacquard fishtail dress with three-dimensional flowers captured his hearts how she was so beautiful... he'd never seen a beautiful dark as night in sunlight... 

Jaune whispered in surprised and pull his friend's jaw to closed mouth "Hold it yourself, Ren.. Ross is looking for you. "   
  
He speak in hard time as keep staring at his date Ross been beautifully like a princess of dark, but Jaune push Ren's back to making him walk to the way. He gulped hard a bit as walk to see Ross in the public "H-hey, Ross... Y... You look beautiful so much... "  
  
Ross look up at him and smiled it as chucking softly **"Thank you, Ren. you'd look handsome so much than I thought it."** She staring at Ren blushing in shy, but he cough in amen to ask her for a dancing with him, she nodded to agree him **"Yes. I love it."**

Ren was happy to staring dance with his first date Ross in the pubic as look down at her like a beautiful as the dark of sea star.. as he feel herself in his arms been perfect size in his arms than he thought his memory of few years without herself.. 

_"There's love in the air_

_At the prom place been beautiful_

_a beautiful love holds the past to their past been_

_Someone holds me safe and warm in beautiful somewhere most where be dancing_

_Figures dancing gracefully across your memory been born where you started it_

_Someone holds you safe and warm in beautiful somewhere most where be dancing_

_Figures dancing gracefully across your memory been born where you love are from far away_

_long ago glowing dim as an ember Things your heart used to know things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings Once upon a prom love"_

The music song to making beautiful to making everyone dancing in love warmer for making happily in excited moods.. but, Nora look at Ren dancing with Ross in the dancing somewhere front of all other dancing "That's you stolen my man from me, you meaner... I want to be first dance with him.. not first with you, Light... "   
  
A strong woman wear red outfit and walk front of Nora and smiled it "Could you like me to steal her away from your beautiful man?~ I know how ruin to her."   
  
Nora closed her eyes and nodded it "Yes, I'll do it anything you need it, I want to dance with my man badly in first time, Cinder. "   
  
She smirked a bit as look around at two person nodded after they'd dancing close to accident hit on Ross's back as the blue haired guy smiled "I apologize for not seeing you dancing. But, May I dance with you, Miss?"   
  
Ren frowned a bit but smiled it "No, She don't mind it as she will dancing with me." Ross chuckled as look at him **"You'll be fine, Ren. Don't hurt one dance for just prom. okay?"**  
  
He sighed a bit but nodded at herself as let off her hand and feel like jealous of that guy took her to dancing with him.... 

Ren walk to the table as sitting on the chair and look at his date dancing with stranger man been ache in his hearts " _How could I be hurt in this way when I let off stranger man took my first date from me.. Could I'll be okay for this wasn't hurt a bit after she'll stay with me? I want to have a spend time with you.. I want to be your first smiles with you in your life belonged to me... I want to be your more than best friend... You are my important beautiful lady... Could I be hurt in this way when I let off stranger man will take you from me when I'll be there for you... "_ He hold glass of white to seeing Ross dancing with stranger man in the place and staring at herself more 

Nora patting on his shoulder and smiled softly, look at him "Could you like dancing with me, Ren?" She waiting for his answer, but no reply to herself just nothing as feeling hurt in her hearts before walk around to himself and look around down at himself "Ren?"

He look around at her and speak in chinese "Yes, Nora?" He look at Nora don't understand what he saying in this language "Oh, You want me to dance with you? No thank you... I'm waiting for her done to my turn with herself." He stand up away form the seat alone with Nora 

Nora don't believe what he said in this language he don't understand it as growling in embarrassment red bright on her faces, look around at Cinder nodded it to put a picture on the screen where Ross was there in this 

the other and Ren look around at the screen of picture when the music stopped it as Cinder speak in microphone "Her name is Ross Light, she is not Huntress Spy where she entered it because she is just fake and lied everything. She just want to see her best friend Ren for one night where she'll leave again.~ She is angel guardian wanted photos as she murdered all people." 

Ross stopped as look at the screen of where she was there, but walk away from the place with her frowned it 

Jaune yelled it "Right now, stop it! Who did that for ruin everything!?" He look anger in first time as crossed his arms and didn't believe what someone ruin his friend's first date with someone he liked it 

Nora gulped as her hand up in air "I do... " He walk to Nora and speak in anger tone "Why do you did that for ruin everything date?" she shiver hard a bit in scared as look at her leader "I want to be his first date and dancing with himself! Not slut Ross Light! she is just a fake woman! I want to making him be mine!" 

Ren walk and look at them "Hold it! I don't like you as a girlfriend, but I see you as a just friend... no... just stranger girl in my life I don't want to know it. I know Ross Light are my best friend I know each years more than you think it, and she are my only everything I had it when I was little because she'd saved my life how could I'll be hurt in this way when she'll leave me like few years ago? " He frowned more than before, but look at Jaune say "Go to her, don't stop." He nodded as running to the gate 

Jaune look at Nora and Cinder "I don't want you two here right now you did ruined everything, I want you all leave from here. Think it what you did it that... Everyone, go back to dance now!" He smiled as clapping his hand, look at the music started changed it now

Ross walk in fast a bit to the downstairs, but feeling grabbed her right arms and look up at him **"Ren?"**  
  
He frowned a bit as holding her arms "Listen to me... Don't matter what you are... You are Ross Light in this way to coming to see me because I was happy to see you so much when I was thinking about you everyday and night, I want to make you proud of myself I'd been trying making hard to be Huntreman for you... I want to come home with you as I wanted to spent time with you for last few years ago."   
  
She frowned a bit as started song in horror sad 

" _ **I thought I be happy with you when you found out where I'll be murder person**_

_**Could I'll be change in different when you know** _

_**How much hurt me when I did hurt people like that before I"m not a spy or Huntress** _

_**I want to be better person for you because I do worry about you to be happy** _

_**I'm not most innocent person where I'll be like that.... "** _

Ross look up at him as grabbed staircase to making her up and her hand touch on his forehead, grabbed his ties down to her chest close 

_**But, I'm not a good person what you think it** _

_**Could you believe me in this way when you'll find the truth of matter Am I person** _

_**How happening Am I fall in love with you as you see me I'm a person like you in innocent** _

_**I share nothing with myself in this world** _

_**I have to been just stay in the dark where I belong to Darkness in night I see.** _

_**How happening to make new different love like that I have a smiles for you?** _

Ren frowned as walk backward, look at herself sing when she speak in sad song as pinned him on the wall 

_" **I don't help you as What I am changing for you**_

_**We are just different in this way where you belonged to the day in sun you see** _

_**I don't belong to you where I be there for you.** _

_**Am I still in love with you as just wrong way I did have mistake because my heart are hurt of just nothing** _

_**You are scared soon you'll find out when the untruth will hurt you someday...** _

_**Its disappear soon you'll be safe in here you belong with the other be there for you..."** _

Ross teared on her cheeks and touch on his chest with her small hand before look up at his face look hurt in painfully how her word of song... But, Ren started song again 

" _I understand that feeling when you were alone after I had looked at you all time_

_I do want to be there for you when I was thinking about you because I want to make you happy_

_You'd captured my hearts where you opened my eyes when I was grow up with you_

_I don't care what you are, or matter what you said it, And you anyone for making you feel scared in this way_

_I want to be belong to you because you are my family I had left it_

_How happening Am I fall in love with you as Am I not most match to you because I want to be your fit match for you_

_I want to see real you more than everything what you'd done_

_You are my everything I have it more than we'd thought it_

Ren walk forward to Ross touched on the wall where she felt on the wall behind it, but look up at himself after his hand touch on her hand where her hand was there on his chest. 

_"But, I want to be your knight for you as want protect you from your suffers everything's done for me_

_you are beautiful as wisdom as an angel are my life I want you be my first more than everything_

_I feel like I'm an angel in air where you pulled me out from the hole of Darkness where I was scared..._

_Because you changed my life for you what you did it as I want to know what I'd feeling like warm and safe with you._

_I understand how Am I still in love with you because love are everything make change into different for trust each._

_Love are stronger than different in Sun and Night where we belonged it."_

Ren's head bend over to kiss Ross's lips close as touched each... they'd kissed in first time of night front of moonlight before star shooting.

* * *

I'd write song by myself made it... Reviews? 


	9. Chapter 9

Ren was happily in his mood from other night of his first date he'd never thought it was like a sweet kiss, but he was surprised when Jaune's arms around on his shoulder "Oh, It's you. You give me an attack heart, Jaune."   
  
The blonde male chuckled a bit as look at him "Well, you were dreamed about her for weeks now when you didn't realize all day from the date, Ren."   
  
He blushed red on his cheeks and cough a bit in amen "Sorry... I'd never thought it when I was thinking about her... because of that I kissed her in first time. "  
  
Jaune gasped in surprise at his word "You did kissed her in first time?! Oh my!! YOU ARE DAMN MAN NOW!"   
  
Ren chuckled a bit as keep blushing red on his cheeks look redder than before "Yeah. That's why I don't stop think about her so much, but she was left it in four day now without telling me when she told me she was found out by the student.. I guess I have a wait for someday to find her again."   
  
Jaune frowned a bit, sighed hard "I know you're still mad at Nora for what she did wrong done before you'd ignore her in the way for weeks ago. But, you need to talk her about something for just a little talk, Ren."   
  
He closed his eyes and nodded a bit "I guess so, you are right. but, I didn't forgive her yet because she'd not understand what I'd feel about Ross so much because Ross need my help... She'd been suffering in her life when she was alone in her ways." He stopped walking before he look at Ross's doors he moved it in two weeks ago "I get better inside and having a homework for tomorrow. See you tomorrow, Jaune. " He opened the door and slammed it

Jaune waved a bit as frowned at his voice 'Oh Ren.. You're in love with that girl Ross so much.. but, I don't know Ross Light be back someday...'

~0~Ross's Pov~0~

Ross was sitting on the seat and closed her eyes, stay silent but heard it from someone speak in unknown language " **Lady Ross, That's time for return to our clan."** she opened her red eyes as look around at the window of outside about the castle on the flying island front of cloud after the butler opened car door, she get out of the car as wearing her fancy dress look like a black princess of victoria and took his hands after she walk to the large door opened for her enter. 

The five elder of clan bowing at her " **Welcome, Princess of Sunlight Clan... Welcome back, Princess Ross. Please stay here you like it as we'd love to listen you."**

Ross stay silent as look dangerous with her mood, pull her hair away from her eyes as crossed her arms " **Humph, That's all? It's hard to believe about this here as Vampire Clan been disappeared for long time ago when the Earth been rebirth of new world, How meanie of all vampire race been hiding in this cloud."** she speak in dangerous tone sound like a demon voice in different voice. 

The vampire people shiver hard a bit as heard her voice sound like... a badass demon voice than the elder's voice or something as watch at Ross look beautifully like an angel of death... but... they can see some darkness aura wrapped around on her body like a river everywhere and death stand front of her behind and itself carry many scythe close to her neck the vampire know they'd never able to bite her soft neck been protect because they'd heard about her.... ~~_Death of Vampire's eyes_~~ in true story what they'd saw Ross was real DEATH of EYES been deepest red like a glowing in roar for want to kill it. 

Vampire woman whispered to someone in gossips about Ross ' _ **Is that real princess of Sunlight been disappeared when she was just a fake? or just me? I thought I saw her eyes like... than a vampire... I feel like she's wanting to kill me with that eyes.... '**_

Another vampire woman whispered in low tone ' ** _Well, My Daddy told me about that... That is real story of herself.... He'd never lied it.. She is a only pureblood of VAMPIRES been born in immortally from her sleeping to NEVER dead because she never let any vampire bite her neck been NEVER BITTEN it when vampire tired bite her neck to.... MURDEREN vampire turn into a DUST of everywhere. She is only VAMPIRE PUREBLOOD of IMMORTALLY to never have a HEIR with a male in her royal blood will giving a Male or woman will carry HER BLOOD making them feel like strongest than us, Daddy said Sunlight can able outside of DAYLIGHT never able hurt her like TRUE HUMAN... NO ONE KNOW ABOUT REAL HERSELF been many years ago when our clan tired following her, but she DISLIKE it when she..."_** she hold her throat to gasp in fears " _ **That's what she will do it..."**_

Two vampire woman shiver in fear and look at Ross calmed in quietly, but her red eyes look around at them gasped in surprise same times as Ross smiles softly with her dangerous like a snake sounds to giving two woman shiver hard of fearing like a drown in sea as they feel like they not have a breath in their chest, like that rumors of true story about her deathly vampire.. 

The Elder man wearing his black uniforms look like a tuxedo and bowing a bit, kissed her hand but her hand away from his large hand " **Forgive me for my clan will not have to learn about yourself, my lady. They'd been young in hundred years to hard believe about yourself been BEAUTIFULLY like a Darkness of everywhere, I'd like it you will teach us how a fight in our clan?~"**

Ross smiled with her red lips as walk to the throne after sitting her seat and cross her legs look sexy, her hand touched on her right cheeks " **That's all what you wanted it for summon me to get here? Or.... Just fool me for teaching you how a fight?"** her another hand holding a vampire male's head messing on her arms drool and licked on his forehead. 

The Vampire people look around at the vampire stand without itself head as he fall down on the ground as they've been shocked deeply when they don't senses that presence from that princess!? ' **How she did?!' 'When she killed his head?!' 'I didn't see it!' 'she is really incredibly strong!' 'No way I don't kill her!'** They'd on their through in the mind thinking about her was incredible strongest... but they want to be like her as want make her be their mate right now

She smirked a bit as closed her eyes, licked her mouth from mess of blood on her jaws " **Oh, my dear vampire children. You'd never capture my cold heart how I've fallen in love with you... I don't love you as YOU. you are just a fooled thinker to how do make right or wrong thing... NEVER WIN ME OVER YOUR LOVE. But.. I will capture your heart for my mouth to making me thirsty for your blood been delicious was just a beautifully red in my throat making me feel good~ Ahh~ One day I will bite your beautiful neck to making you feel like become with me to been become my dear slave.. your beautiful will belong to me.. your lust belong to me... your blood will only belong to me in my throat."** She stand up from the throne and speak in different tone sound like a true DARKNESS of MONSTERS than Vampire as walk to the vampire people having hard time to capture their breath and control their inner want to be with Ross in first time when their body feel like changing turn into a TRUE vampire. 

Ross smirked a bit as around over and her hand touch on her jaw to down about her throat " **Soon, you will mark my neck someday when I will chose you as my future bonding with me to become one with me...~ I let you drink my blood of my body...~ "** her hand message down on her breast to her belly.. close to her tight they'd been watched at her beautiful body been calling for her blood what Vampire's thirsty of hard controlling in first time. " **But... I have no fear of everything about YOU as you are my sweet slave of warriors will listen to me and the Elder.~"**

The Elder having hard time to control, but they calmed down from their semblance when they'd listened her same times as Queen of vampire look at them " **Alright, that's time for Lady Ross will come with us to the meeting rooms, you all have to go back to your rooms. NOW."** she look at the vampire walk backward into shadow disappeared " **Ross... you are really legendary Vampire Immortally... like my grandmother told me. Hard believe you are still beautiful young woman seventeen years old in many years ago.... "**

Ross smiles with her red lip as look at them, chuckled softly in her human tones " **I was awakened by beautifully male when he was only one never feared me before he died to making promise belong to me. now, I'm waiting for beautifully young man when he'll find out of my true identity after he'd fight to me in someday~ Soon I will give my blood to curse vampire into his body will turn immortal like me.~ He'd never knew real me.. ~ "** Her human inner come out of her shadow as she look like Ross in twin face as her face on human's face as look like evil twin in monster side to giving the Elder get scared in fear what Ross's true monster inner like their story was true story of MONSTER. 

* * *

Reviews?


	10. Chapter 10

The woman talking about something before as look at them in the living rooms “ **Miss Ross was real vampire before when she was sleep in the bed for many many years ago when we’re a just young vampire been born in different of our that years… My daddy told me that story will true… I’ll tell you about this.. “** She look around up at the large picture of mystery woman look beautifully warrior with her dresses like a princess of blue with bow behind and holding the sword been a rose of sliver blade “ **That is a Princess of Pureblood Sunlight from the Sun of Night as What itself create it as Vampire can able walk in the outside for every day and night same time… Her parent was…”**

**_The king was a high elves of vampire as been incredibly strongest male with beautiful sliver hair longer and eyes had a red deep like a ruby crystal of bloodstone no one seen before as he was son of first Vampire in Early Dark age of the Earth from the Hell World… after The great wars about Fairly like an angel they’d never heard it before when they are like an angel from the sky… The First princess of Fairly as incredibly strongest woman with blonde like a golden of Sun and eyes had a blue-sky pattern like a beautifully sky of everywhere because she was a special girl was first fairly had a beautiful four wing like sliver of cloud…_ **

**_But… They was fall in love when they had a great wars once after they saw each as how they were beautifully person more than they’d thought it as The King walk to the princess in first time and speak in calmly tone like a sadness “Princess of Sky… will you like to join me to the private somewhere you care it?” She look up at the King in first as close see his face was so handsomest like a sad with his sorrowful she want to make him happy as she agreed it from her fairly people understand how her kindness can do anything before they’d leave from them alone.. As they continue talking about something what the royal needed it, but they changed into flirting every time how they fallen in love when they had a feeling like butterfly in their stomach as been like love can fixing everything for free of sorrowful from their business, but their people wanted their King and Princess will be happy for what they wanted to own love more than everything… But, Something with wrong happened… The Death of Shadow come to see them after they’re in relationship as the God of Angel warrior come to see them same time as them will not allows them can be relationship because they are so different than love can nothing fix it, but ONE wiseful person was a IMMORTALLY more than centuries to how one heir of hybrids become a Royal of IMMORTAL Pureblood… The King of Vampire and Princess of Angel Fairly agreed it to be dead together for giving their first daughter was born they’d never seen her again after the baby girl was born in first hybrid pureblood more than Vampire and Fairly angel as she is the strongest pureblood than her biological parent’s royal…_ **

**_The Princess was baby to grow up turn into a very beautifully girl with her sliver hair long and red eyes, but one golden of right eyes as she change into her human form of beautiful fairly angel as peach skin and brown-light like a blonde and green eyes as no one know what she was look like, but they’d heard she was very beautiful like her biological mother look like her, but vision of herself like her biological father because she have her vampire blood of immortally to never able grow up and her fairly angel blood of able walking to outside of daylight she can magic. But… She have a rule of herself to never drink blood once time for first time as she’ll be bashing forever in the darkness world as She will belong to her biological father’s Clan to never see the Sun again, after she’ll belong to outside when she’ll turn into an angel one day where she’ll belong to the sky… But, She’d never awaken in her choses blood of hybrid where she wanted it because she didn’t know about her biological parent so much when she was only listened to her people from two clans she was tired of listening about everything… When she escaped from the fantasies world to mortal world she’d never seen it before as she walk to the forest and town somewhere she’d seen like different than her homeworld like was similar of Earth, but she was meet wizard found her in same time as he talk about something she told it as how she feel like confused about something she don’t understand it before the elder wizard explained it she learned it to understand it. She walk with the elder wizard talking about mortal human she’d never understand it and animal look different, but she asked him about the church cross giving her feel like a pain of ache in her hearts… He said that was Vampire’s weakness of Cross where somebody betrayed God punish deepest pain because their true love was taken by God took it as how Vampire become Vampire carry fully hatred and angered in Darkness how her biological was his sorrowful heavy he carry it… from her grandparent was died when he was still young… The princess understand now what her parent was like… cage in the wall box they’d not see it for untruth of sorrowfully because they want to be freedom… to become human they’re dreamed it for their true love. But… The Princess will not understand how about true love what the elder wizard mentioned it… after she accidentally met the young mortal male was her first friend Hunter Van Helsing._ **

**_They talking about something as he thought she was still human like her when he dislike some beast or monster he’ve seen it in the forest and cave about his friend and family was killed it, she feel like she was stabbed in her chest like hurt in the strong word she was the HYBRID… How could she tell her first friend think like that before she is a like mortal different? But… It was too late when he found out of her true form of MONSTER body he’d thought it she been lied to him many time for all years… He stabbed into her back has deep scar like a thunder after she awakened into Fallen Angel of Death she chosen nobody clan she want it it to escape it from the mortal world without telling the elder wizard know it… She understand how mortal betrayed her like that for just fear of herself in monster she felt like ache of painfully she liked everything from the wizard talk about kindness or beautifully was just a lie… she’d seen they was just different evil in mortal body can steal and lied it…_ **

**_The Princess created new castle by herself as she don’t want to be there front of her biological parent’s doing for just stupid law of clan she can want it to become… But, she will summon the Death for what she wished it as look at Death’s wish can anything she can speak it… “I wish I could to be immortal in one time I know what my death without know it after I will drink vampire’s blood to make turn into a dust when some vampire drink my blood will poison of allergic Sliver or Sun blood… “ The Death speak in dangerous tone “Why do you wish for one time to be immortal in death soon for without vampire bite on your blood to carry the heir without royal family?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The Princess closed her eyes “I do not want to carry the painful I felt it without true fairly and true vampire what I am for not understand what I do it because I will be reborn in star of somewhere I want to be freedom than human or vampire, and fairly no matter what I be… But, What Do I will lose myself, Death?”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_He knew it as she having painfully in her chest from her parent’s wish by the people pushing her far hard… But he having a idea as look down at herself “Well, that is your wish, but one warning when you will be dead to find out it your body will never reborn again, but your memory will disappear when you find it to your true heart calling you to know someone’s true looking for you in somewhere way more than the lost way of painfully.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The princess will not understand what he mean it, but agreed it to become Death of Vampire’s eyes become deep redder like a glow than her biological father’s vampire eyes… She is different changed into cold and violent person having her heart closed to not be sweet hybrid anymore… after she visiting to the Vampire clan get scared of herself first time when they knew her was beautiful and sweet person they’d love it but she was like DEATH following her in DARKNESS as few Vampire woman was jealous when they’d tired bitten her neck but they gasp in surprised to turn into dust of DEATH dust everywhere as The Princess explained it how she become different person more than they know it, but they understand to agreed it as she left it to travel everywhere without knowing…_ **

**_After thousand years later as Dark Age will disappeared now as The princess become only vampire and fairy now to never seen it again as she continues walking in everywhere without seeing her, no one know where is her in many centuries years…_ **

**_Now we are here in our years when The Princess was awakened by the mortal human male found her in abandoned mansion underground from the hole of unknown where when they’d had fight with Grimms… She is return to us from her_ ** **_Eternal Sleep without knowing happened to her in the past. The Princess is Ross Light as her true name is… Eva.”_ **

The vampire woman look at the many vampire sitting on the couch and somewhere to listened to herself talking about true story of happened it when her father told her for many years from bed stories. “That’s how happened to story from my father used told me when I was still young in five hundred years ago.. It’s hard to believe about Mistress Ross is real Pureblood of this story.. But, No one know about her happened part of story when she was sleep in Eternal sleep by unknown years before she was still missing in that day when she was there in her clan for the meeting in five days.”

The vampire people gasped in surprised at this story happened without know what happened to herself like that, The Vampire Male asked it “ **How she get missing like that when we are different in this years after Earth is rebirth like that to mortal become Huntsman and Huntress can able kill Grimms?”**

She shake her head and shrugged a bit “ **No one know what happened… But, It’s hard to find it when some happened about our Princess.. She never allow us how are we are vampire she don’t want it… But, We’ll see it… “**

They look up at the Princess was sitting on the seat of the throne look beautifully like a goddess of Angel as she closed her eyes like a sleep… but she opened her eyes after she turn into disappeared right now without the throne after the note saying she’ll be back in while to the clan look deep confused to have no idea what happened. 

* * *

Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

Ren was just shocked out about her true identity of Vampire he didn’t realize herself was… a oldest age when she was still young in that age he thought like she was about few old than him… “H… How…? I don’t understand it… Ross is not a vampire and older than us, Ozpin!”    
  
The raver drunken man walked to him and looked down at him “Trust us, Ren. We knew her in the years before Ironwood and myself were young about your age as we tried to fight her.”    
  
The soldier nodded at his word he agreed it “We’d never thought she was still back when she disappeared eight years ago.”    
  
Ren frozen in surprise as know that same years when Ross was there with his father she saved his life to bring him to his hometown after she left for one years without telling him when she wasn’t there for his birthday he asked “....... Do you have some picture of herselfs looks like this from seven years ago?” 

Ozpin gives the ipad to the witch teacher “Glynda, give him this and explain the true story.”

She nodded after walking to him and showed the ipad screen of Ross Light being there in the dark age more than ours years. 

“ _ Ross Light was the true Immortally Pureblood of Vampires as only last vampire been able walk in the daylight and night same times, she was obey listened to the God’s last order when she was born in her ways from her biological parent agreed to understand that to not seeing their daughter grow up in different place and without know her parent what they were look like, but she refuses listened to the angel when she run away from her mansion she used lived it as found her biological parent look beautiful than she thought it as she want to meet them badly and hugged them in first time at her child age be about six or seven years old. But, Murder person was still human stabbing into her parent's head front of herself never had a hug them in her imagine because she first found her biological parents didn't look at her in first place she was just getting out from the sky… She saw that human was her first friend Hunter Van Helsing, being a hate monster like that in the way when he was just a lie many times she believed…  _

_ Ross leaved this place and brokenhearted to not meet her parent was killed by human giving her heart become ripped into two slice to become Darkness of Vampire she awakened it to speak in cold tone “ _ **_I hate every human who lie in the way and making fake nice for wear just mask in different person will stab me for took my happiness from me. I will refuse listen to you, God and Devil what you are matter for nobody take it, but you are just scared for making mistake way to make win or lose no matter for making me chose my way! I’m not be there for you anymore because I want to be there with my family I care it more than a stupid fighter or prayer like you in this way!!! I want to be dead in your hands. I don’t want to be IMMORTAL like you in the way!!!”_ ** _ She cursed this blood in her words she spoke in her vampire language to start the earthquake getting more and more than before the forest tree started growing up into different jungle look dangerous to no one anyone enter it…  _

_ The Devil and God giving up on the only hybrid pureblood sleeps in this forest to leave her alone in darkness because she blamed them took her biological parent from her for many years to change different years as Ross continues to sleep in longest years…  _

_ One day later as 1445 years as Vlad the Impaler learned about this first hybrid pureblood in the books “ _ **_Unbelievably, that is the first hybrid pureblood been sleeping for many years when nobody found her in the ways by which the vampire and human write it? I have to find her in my own ways!”_ ** _ He was happy to want to know about herself, was strongest and can imagine what she looked like without anybody seeing her. But, elder Vampire spoke in calming tone “ _ **_Nobody knows where is herself be there in that dangerous forest when vampire and human went into disappear for a years to hundred after one human was same age to come out from this forest having space and time can travel time to your future for never see us again. “_ **

_ He was surprised to never know that, but having no choice in his ways and smiled it “ _ **_Well, Let humans believe in this story of mine being dead in my future, what I’d do for my job to be a different person. I will make her be my daughter one day to make her do away for her hate of humans and vampires can go wrong.”_ **

_ He was gone in one second later without the elder and vampire clan saw him last time after he went to the forest he hardly find it when he senses presence about like  _ _ DEATHS of WORLDS _ _ than he’d thought in his mind he’d never felt like he’s scared in first time, but he don’t give up yet as he walked into the forest…  _

Ren hardly believes it as look at herself talking about that story “That is really the true story about Ross? Who wrote that book, Ozpin?”

Qrow show the picture of Vlad the Impaler look different human “That is same him where he wrote it when he was still disappeared in that forest after everyone believed him is dead in human world, but Vlad wrote it in his own journal where he wrote it was first person found her in different place, Vampire and human thought Ross was just a myth of legend books in the many years because Ross was sleeping for longest years she don’t want to wake up from her feeling was hurt in painfully she dislike it.”    
  
Ren shook his head and looked down with shocking “W…. What happened to Vlad and Ross!?” 

The witch woman frowned as look down at the books from ipad “Nobody knows what happened to Vlad in the first place of beginning was there in Ross’s forest.. For two hundred years. “  _ He was different in this darkness, looking cold somewhere than the dangerous forest as continues walking to somewhere, but he sensed that presence was like a river water he thought.. But He saw that light in the shell look a glow of heart look different and walked close to her when she opened her eyes in light glow to hugely windy making him fall down on the ground he don’t let off it, but she closed her eyes to making the windy turn into disappear “ _ **_Unbelievably… Like a tornado, be different. But, she looks like a real child in the timeline of her forest space and time like he told me that… I don’t tell what date and years yet what I’ve been walking in darkness, I feel like an hour for a long time. “_ **

_ He drawing on the journal of the young girl sleep in the shell like a heart circle of glow lighting as he carefully watched at herself in somewhere  _

Ren carefully listened it what she talked about that story and look around at Ironwood show the another ipad of drawing look very old drawing of Ross as she was sleeping in the shell like a newborn where she was hugged her knees and her hair longest everywhere “She was about be six or seven years old of sleeping in many years ago from only human destroyed her life, but Vlad was first one found her as drawing her look like Ross before he was there in the timeline space and time can switch time of different years she created that time can take her to outside of the forest was called ‘ **Forest of timeline’** in that dangerous legend of true story. “

The chinese male was widened eyes as know that face was Ross “That is really her… How? I don’t understand why she chose to sleep for many years when nobody woke her?” 

Ozpin drank his mug of coffees and looked at himself “Nobody knows what happened at that time Vlad wrote it. But, that part of his journal will tell you that… that’s how Ross Light woke up for the first time.”

_ Vlad was grow up into different body become human when he don’t feel like thirsty for a blood before he wrote his journal and check his mirror to himself can able see in first time after talking to the sleeping child girl many time as he know he don’t touch the shell can electricity lightning will hurt anyone. Something with the light start glowed about disappears soon he was surprised to see the child girl slowly open her eyes were beautiful red eyes he’d never seen before then he thought “ _ **_Hello, Ross Light.. My name is Vlad the Impaler.”_ **

_ The child girl stayed silent and looked confused in her eyes and did not understand it, but falling down on the ground  _ **** _ he was surprised as running towards her, he checked her wrist having something wrong with her body… She’d having tramaur fever high on her forehead he doesn’t know to how care take of herself, but something with the darkness turn into dust like a wind of mess and the mansion was there look like a castle of white stone on the air island front of waterfall in the ocean he don’t tell which definition map be different. He carried the child up in his arms after went into the castle and opened the door for them. He didn't understand it, but had no choice. He went inside and sensed the presence was like a familiar he knew was an angel was there in the living rooms “Garbirel…. As I thought it was you in this place with her for many years. “  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The angel of warriors smiled gently “I’d never thought you can sense my presence in this place of timeline when you’ve been there with her for two hundred years now to turn you into a human male than your blood of vampire, King of Vampire.” Vlad was shocked that year for long time he was gone in all years to become human in first time, look around at the window of daylight he’d never been outside again. He opened the door and looked up at the sun as look down at his hand “Unbelievably… What is that child, Gebirel? “  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The angel patted on the child's head softly when he put her on the crouch and looked at him, smiles gently “That is her own power to make humans and vampires have a body changing into what they wish it to become, their body turning different from the wish.” _

_ Vlad shocked again as look down at his hand “That is her power… I’d never heard it before as she can wish anyone’s body in timeline years to become like that? But, Why do I become human like that for two hundred years now?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ The angel smiled more as walk around in front of himself “Because you've changed it when you started to care about that child girl when your word gave you that you’d never forget it. “ His finger pointed to his chest where his heart felt it. Vlad closed his eyes and calmed down from his shock as cross his arms “You won’t answer my question, Angel. What is that child pureblood?”  _

_ The angel's smiles changing into frowned a bit as closed his eyes “That is called…”  _

Ren spoke in that word “Eternal sleep. That is really what she’d been sleeping to make her feel weak?” 

Ozpin shook his head and closed his eyes “No… That is Death of Eternal sleep in the crystal hearts that’s how she was sleeping when you were living in the mansion you were nine years old with Ross Light.”    
  
He knew that… remember Ross has been tired, looks weak and sleeps on the couch and seat chair outside where he was training rooms, she was sleep in everywhere he’d seen it “Her sleeping mean… “    
  
Qrow drank his bottle and looked at the young male “She’s going to sleep where she belonged to the forest again. Maybe she’ll sleep forever in all years we’d never seen it again. “   
  
Ren shook his head and stood up to shouted “No! She will not go to sleep forever, she’ll stay by my side and she’d never leave me because she’s all I had in my family! I… I love her so much no matter what Ross does it matters as she isn’t human or vampire what she had chosen for what she wanted!” 

Ozpin frowned a bit as a look of sadness faced “Are you in love with Ross Light been there for you all time?”    
  
The chinese male nodded at the answers “Yes.. No matter what her are for making her sad in the way because she are afraid to telling what she felt it for what about my safely that’s why she send me to here…. But, I won’t stop thinking about her and want to make her look at me. I’d love her as I don’t care about her races because I want her only love…” 

Qrow remembered that day of Summer’s death he loved it as don’t want to make the same mistake “You don’t protect her in the way when you don’t understand how you love makes you feel pain because you give up on your happiness you’d wear your mask of happiness… You’ll never be happy again.” 

Ren glared it as didn’t understand what he meant it “Yes I can change fate in the future what I’d wanted it to make Ross will follow me more than every people’s mistake of dramatic for just using her power they’d care about it! I do want her to be happy if she’ll NEVER be my enemy!” 

Qrow glared in his angered as look around at him and spoke in demon crow voice “ **YOU DIDN’T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU SAYING THAT WHEN YOU DIDN'T PROTECT HER WITH YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOU HAD A LOST SOMEONE MAKE YOU NOT BE HUNTSMAN, BUT HUNTSMAN AND HUNTRESS ARE TRUE TITLE OF HUNTER VAMPIRE AND MONSTERS FOR FIND SOMEWHERE THAT’S HOW THEY’LL PROTECT HUMAN AND FUGUE ANIMALS FROM GRIMMS MONSTER HAVING DIFFERENT BODIES FOR MANY YEARS! ROSS IS A LIKE GRIMMS TO GIVING A BIRTH OF MONSTER FROM NATION OF EVERYWHERE BECAUSE GRIMM KNEW THAT TO FIND HER SOMEWHERE!”** He grabbed the ipad to show it to Ren read it again.

_ Gabriel spoke in last words “Death of Eternal sleep meaning she’s been sleeping for all years when she was linking with Earth’s protecting from somewhere of monster trying out of the ground after they’re turn into different legend or myth from good story of creature races been immortal to eternal sleep in somewhere to make story of legend believing it. Once she will wake up to making different dangers on Earth, having some creature will attack it soon. _ _ No one will protect her, but you will need to kill her one day.~”  _

_ Vlad looked around at the innocent child sleeping on the couch, but glared at it “You are damn bastard! She is an innocent girl who was just scared! You just don’t understand how you talk . What if she’d been a child girl and didn't know how to hold her control like that, I’ll care if that girl will be with me no matter what you say! I’m a King of Vampire and Father of Vampire I can control it, Son of Dragon! I obey you to commend you to disappear with the child girl’s guardian angel!”  _

_ The angel was pushed out from the door and smirked a bit before turning into disappeared. _

_ Vlad glared it as look down at the child sleeping on the couch, patted her head “I’ll teach you how to control it when you grow up, I need to understand everything about you after I’ll help you.”  _

_ After he learned about her mansion look everything than he’d thought it was amazing of magic mansion can control it and wrote his journal about her parent’s story of happened it when they’d been lied in different fake story in the book he knew it when he read that note and letters from the clan he’d never heard it and remember that time from his elder talking about something in the beginning of Vampire was born in first years on the underground of world Darkness. He wrote the four books of Ross’s true identity and needed to understand how she felt it, she explained to him about something she didn't know from her amnesia memory of trauma shocking.  _

_ All years Vlad learned about Ross’s powerfully and grew up into a beautiful lady he’d never seen before, but he became her adoption father. He'd teach how she would learn about vampires and human’s moods. He explained it and understood her feeling scared. But, he was so worried about herself will be alone when Vlad will disappear like that in the way he doesn't protect her? He shook his head as he needed to be a vampire again when he needed sleep like she was asleep in her eternal sleep someday.  _

_ Ross learned how control her power and listen to her adoption father about something she can understand it, but she talked it about guardian angel and God’s rules she remember a bit when she’ll not able to bite it with her awaken blood of Vampire, Vlad sighed a bit “  _ **_You are half a vampire having chosen human who stay by yourself when you will learn how you care romance will follow you because Vampire are romance having true love of mate you’ll find it. “_ **

_ Ross frowned a bit as not understanding it “ _ **_Any human will hurt me when I confess it to making someone fall in love with me because I’m a monster in this way they get scared of me?”_ **

_ He knew that she was scared of people, but she is really the sweetest and kindest person when she loves hugging and caring, dislikes being alone and used by another person.  _

_ He knows she sleeps is her weakness for becoming crystal hearted . She controlled it when she could fight it to learn how to be strong like her adoption father to show his elder was wrong about that story was just lied. Ross learned how to do right and wrong things in her mistake by her adoption father after she was incredibly strong like the elder said, but the elder was wrong about that part of the story they'd imagine was just wild thoughts of herself being the monster they wanted. He believed Ross will change her vampire clan, he knew that one day she will be Queen of Vampires and can change new rules. _

_ He drew on the journal as Ross was wearing different clothing about white shirt long and black skirt long, wearing her sword he made it for herself.  _

The last chapter of journal and drawing about Ross look teenage he’d knew it was really herself in many thousand years ago as Qrow put the ipad on the table “That’s last time he wrote it after thousand year ago about City and town were abandon when the End of World after We’re new years of that years where the creaked moon turn into twin moon. “    
  
Ren stays silent as look down, but summons herself for the first time by his calling name to want to see herself because how will he believe them who talk about herself? 

Ozpin frowned a bit as looked at the young man, feeling upset “You know now about her true identity and true story book. We'd read it as one book was Vlad’s journal, but we have to find three books about Ross’s story we want to know. We need to know where you live in the mansion…” 

Ironwood looked at him and checked it “Last time when I read your address where you lived in the mansion when you were fifteen years old to leave it last time, but we didn’t find the address of your mansion that disappeared the same day. We need to see your mansion in that address. We will enter the mansion to find clues to the story. “    
  
Ren opened his eyes and looked at them “That’s how you think about stupid story you can believe it for my Ross is just immortal can give you that? I don’t think I can help you.. You just want to hurt her feelings because I understand her when I was young, I knew she wasn’t human for the first time because I learned that as I kept thinking about her, when she was ready to tell me to trust me in the first place. Ross is Ross.” He stood up and glared at them, feeling something strong aura on his back after he didn’t know he called Ross for coming here.

Storm getting stronger in every mess and windy and raining everywhere after the lightning into the window broken into million pieces after Ross was standing in front of Ren’s behind as her glow red eyes and stayed silent, watched at them surprised at her same time. Ren looked around at herself at the same time and happy to see her after hugging her in person again he wanted it.    
  
Ross smiled gently as hugging him back, calmed down in her tone “ **I’m so sorry for being late with the class, Ren.”**

He shakes his head and looks down at herself “No, It’s okay. I think I want to go home right now because I have had a stressful day for weeks, Please I need to stay home with you, Ross. That is okay?”    
  
The hybrid nodded as showing her hand to him and looked at him “Yes. That’s what you wish for, Ren. That’s time for coming home..” He touched her hand before ignoring the teacher and Ozpin shouted ‘Don’t go! Don’t be stupid!’ He doesn't care anymore to take her hand after she took her in the yellow cloud turned into dust right now. 

Ren opened his eyes and looked somewhere in the living room, looking familiar he knew it was the mansion’s home can calmed him down and smiled it “I’m home…” 

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
